Alpha's Blog
by GaruAlpha
Summary: This is my character Alpha's blog, he is an OC, it is where I got my name from, he originated from an RPG. This is his and his allies tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, now this is going to be my last Fan fiction for a while, from now on I shall only be updating fan fictions of mine. Remember, whichever gets the most reviews shall be getting the most updates. Now understand, in this world, supers are and everyday thing, hell, in New York, you can't even throw a dead cat without hitting one. Now, enjoy the story, and for the love of God, REVIEW!!**

**--**

In a bank in the Lehigh Valley, people are waiting in line to make their transactions. At the front of the line is the local superhero, Shadow Boxer, he does have a real name, its just that no one ever remembers it. Now what was it again? Damn it, can't remember, oh well. The point is he was there getting his monthly bit of money from his parents, they were rich and owned some companies. Then behind him is a teacher from Easton High School, Miss O, cashing a check probably. Then behind her was me, one of her students, I always had to go over to Easton from Wilson for a few classes. My high school, in an effort to save a few bucks, made a deal with Easton so that they could send students to each other for some classes. But I digress.

I was there in line, waiting to cash my last check from summer work, while trying not to get seen by Miss O...stupid teachers, why is it that every time that a teacher sees you outside of school they make sure to say hi? Even if you barely know them and would rather have them just stay quiet. This being said, of course she noticed me behind her and said, "Hey there John, how was your summer vacation?"

And of course, me being a moody high school student, I just shrugged, hoping that she would accept it and go back to waiting, and hey score, it worked! She went back to waiting without even batting an eye. So while this is going on, Shadow Boxer was finishing up his transaction, well, lets just say shit hit the fan. The front door of the bank came flying into the building as a giant green man, about 8 feet tall, give or take a few inches, and three lackeys of his, three thug looking ones with guns, and one that looked like, well I think the best word would be a satyr, he did have pan pipes after all.

Would a normal day be that much to ask for? Of course, I haven't had a normal day my whole freaking day since I found out about my damn heritage. But I will save that story for later.

Then it hit me, I couldn't help but think, _wait a minute, these are super villains, and we are in a bank, but then that means, oh boy. _So then the big guy, I later found out his name was Ogre, yelled, "Puny people, you all get down now, and gives me all your moneys."

So like sheep being herded, everybody hit the floor. Well, almost everybody. Shadow Boxer instead decided to jump behind a divider to use it as cover. Miss O. decided to run to the back offices. And I tried to jump behind the bank counter. The operative word here being, _tried. _Of course while I was trying to jump over my foot slipped on the floor and I ended up going face first into the counter. And what could make this worse you ask? Maybe a Neanderthal of a super villain deciding that it was funny and saying, "Hahaha. Puny man funneh, he go splat into wood."

Boy am I never going to live that one down.

So, Shadow Boxer then decides to use my falling into the counter as a distraction and uses an energy blast on him. You see thats what his power is. He can punch from far away and a purplish energy fist will hit his target. Unfortunately though, all that did was catch Ogre's attention.

Its about this time that I noticed that another super had just came out from the back offices, a female super in a sort of dress like outfit, sort of like a nightgown. I know now that he super name is Terrian so I will just call her that from now on. Soon as she come out she flings a fireball at his chest...or at least attempted to, it ended up hitting the wall behind him instead. Then Ogre got mad. He picked up one of the desks behind him and threw it where Shadow Boxer was hiding, while the gun lackeys tried to shoot him. The bullets hit the divider and missed him, unfortunately, a flying desk isn't so easily diverted. It hit the divider and knocked the wind right out of Shadow Boxer. Probably making him regret getting up that morning too. It was about then that I managed to FINALLY get over the counter. As soon as I got over, I scurried down a little bit, then I changed.

Not like, I put on new clothes changed, I mean like my body went from that of a normal teenager, to that of a wolf-human hybrid, some people may call me a werewolf. Those people never make that mistake again. I am a Garu, I look like a werewolf, yeah, but I can control it. That and I can make most werewolves run crying with their tales between their legs.

So I transformed, and burst up, right through the counter about my head, barely feeling a thing. Sort of like when you punch drywall with your fist. When I came up I noticed that Ogre was standing over Shadow Boxer, one of the guys with the guns was imprinted upon a wall, one of the other two gun guys ran away screaming, and the Satyr seemed to be out cold. Shadow Boxer used this moment of distraction to shoot a blast up into Ogre's face, making him stumble back for a moment. Terrian then shot a fireball at the last thug, one again hitting the wall (starting to see a pattern yet?). I jumped over the counter and went, claws first into the thug, hitting him square in the chest. It was a really good thing that he had on some sort of armor, otherwise he probably would have died right then and there. As it was though, I did manage to cut his stomach up a bit and send him flying into the wall above the door.

Then, well, for the first time ever while transformed, I got hurt...BAD. Ogre had taken his club and hit me in the back of the head with it, and boy did it HURT. So, being the reasonable, um, _person, _I retaliated by trying to drive my claws through his stomach. It didn't work as well as I had hoped. It was like trying to drive a finger nail through wood, a little movement, then meeting a strong resistance. He must of felt it though, because he said, "Bad puppy" and hit me on the head with that club of his AGAIN. So after getting over that headache, I was about to claw him again, when well, everyone beat me to the punch. Terrian hit him with a fireball, and Shadow Boxer punched him at almost the same time, then my claw went to his gut. And you know what? HE WAS STILL STANDING! So what does he do? Hit me in the head...this time though, he came in from the side, using the club as a bat. This time, it was my turn to into... I mean through, the wall...then about an extra ten feet. Thankfully a car was there to break my fall. This is about where I blacked out, the last thing I felt before all was dark was an inexplainable rage, one that did not feel like it was mine, and a warm, tingly feeling.

When I awoke, I felt, I don't know the best word for it, I guess possessed would be closest, by a really strong rage. without even thinking, as if I couldn't control my body, I ran head first into the bank, running in, I ran past Ogre to the front counter, jumped so that I landed on the flat part of it sideways, sort of like if I was standing on a wall, and then I jumped at him like a bat out of heck. My body slammed into him, sending him out into the parking lot, through the whole he had made with me. As soon as he was outside, Terrian ran and summoned earth to entrap him. Not that it mattered, he was unconscious anyway.

Then there came the problem with me and my anger. My mother always had said anger issues, I guess she was right...Anyway, the rage continued to fight for supremicy, to continue to attack Ogre, or one of his fallen allies. In a moment of self control though, I managed to say, 'No, bad rage.' and regain control of myself. Thank God for that, once a person hits the ground in a super fight they are off limits, so had I continued to attack, shit would have hit the fan (EXTRA EXTRA, WOLF BOY KILLS HIRED GUNS!! not exactly good for the image). While this whole thing with me going was going on, Terrian and Shadow Boxer were talking to this guy in aviator's goggles, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

So once I had finally calmed down, the guy came over to me and asked, "Hey there um..." He stopped for a minute waiting for a name.

Now since I had never actually intended to get into the super business with my powers, I hadn't yet came up with a name, so my brain just went into cruise trying to find a name. Thankfully my mouth came to the rescue and blurted out, "The names Alpha."

So he the continued, now that he had my name, "Okay, so Alpha, me and the others are going to be going to Olive Garden to talk about forming a super group, want to come with?"

So, being the lone wolf that I was at the time, "No thanks, maybe some other time. Got to get out of here for the cops show up. Unregistered and all that." Yeah, downside to looking like a werewolf, all werewolves had to be registered as such by the government.

He just gave me an off handed, "Oh, alright then," before walking away. Then with them talking, I got the hell out of dodge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there who bother to read my dribble, my muse and my schedule finally decided to get along, so, I actually get to write ^_^ ...please enjoy... Just to clarify by the way, the story takes place in 2006, and the Alpha of the story, not the writer but the one in the story, is at the time 16, okay? Good. (2007 after the time skip though and he will then be 17... where was I going with this? I am confusing myself with time _)**

So, after having decided to be the 'lone wolf' so to speak, and not assist in making a superhero group, I did the only logical thing. I went home to eat.

Now, before we continue though, I would like to explain how exactly I got...well, not got really, more like, 'discovered, my powers. You see, a being a Garu is a genetics thing, if it is being looked for during a DNA or blood test, it can be easily found, the thing is though, being a Garu is such a rare condition, its not on most physicals, and even then only if you have a family history of it. The genetics involved with being a Garu is a motley of other, unrelated genes, being present at the same time as the actual "Garu" trait gene. The thing is with this, while it does make it very hard for a Garu to have an offspring thats a Garu without mating with another Garu, it also makes it possible for someone to be a Garu, yet have no relatives that have ever been a Garu. I am one such Garu.

As for how I discovered the powers though, well, lets just say, that sometimes, a van full of cats, can mess with even the strongest willed Garu.

Thats another thing, we tend to have canine tendencies. Nothing particularly bad, but bad enough to make us stand out if we don't focus on not letting it show. Some culture's Garu though embrace these tendencies, making a subclass of warriors normally, such as the famous Norse berserkers.

That for now, is all that you really need to know about the ins and outs of being a Garu...well, except that we need to eat approximately two times the caloric intake of a normal human each day to function properly.

When I got home, I decided to plop down on the couch and watch some television. And wouldn't you know it, I was already on TV. They had taken the security camera footage and two leading "professionals" were giving their views on it. One was a doctor like super that was defending me, properly saying that I am a Garu and NOT a werewolf, also adding that I am as harmless as I wish to be. Then this other guy, he sort of looked like an old school British hunter, decked out in red with the bullet cap and all, saying that I had to be killed immediately. Man I hate professional hunters...they are so...troublesome.

So, the rest of the winter then decides to pass by very uneventfully. Taking us all the way forward to the middle of spring. When one of a Garu's instincts makes us a little, um, frisky, would be the best word.

So, to take care of the problem, I decided to run it off. The best place to do this near where I live, would be the old river road, which, if you hadn't already guessed, runs a long a river. While I was running down the road, I decided to turn onto on of the bridges that went to the other side, this particular one leading to a sort of island created by the river and canal. Thats know by most the Canal Park, and is a bit of a tourist trap. But it is also a really nice place to go for a job. That and I wanted to chase the geese.

So while running down the path along the road, my nose decided to go crazy as hell. My nose understand, can put most bloodhounds to shame, so a bad smell can be really bad for me. After I got over the initial shock of "Ow, bad smell" I actually decided to analyze the smell. Once I realized what it was though, I almost went into panic again. It was the smell of an adult werewolf. Then I realized that it wasn't a full moon nor night so I was greatly relieved. So, knowing it was 'safe' I decided to investigate further. What I found, well to be put bluntly, sickened me.

I found a RV with a dead female werewolf inside of it only a little bit off of the beaten path, just far enough to be hidden in a ditch. But that wasn't the disgusting part, the thing was that she was well, skinned. I was about to investigate further when I smelled another where wolf, transformed from what I could tell, coming right to where I was. So I did the most logical thing, I transformed and ran.

Just to clarify, Just because I am a Garu does not automatically make me stronger, the reason that most Garu can easily take on a werewolf or two is because Garu can't die of old age or disease. Which allows a Garu a lot of time to hone their strengths and minimize their weaknesses.

About an hour later I had gotten home and was wandering what to do about my findings. The thing is that, not only does it take some serious mojo to transform a werewolf without the full moon, a werewolf's skin can be used for all kinds of nasty things, such as rituals and skin walkers to name just a few. Not to mention the outrageous black market value.

So after much self deliberation, I decided that I had to do one of my least favorite things in the world. I needed to ask for help.

I figured that the only people that would be able and willing to help me would be the people from the bank heist, the ones that I helped take on Ogre. So, since I only knew of the one persons house address, and by that I mean, there was only one of them whose house I was willing to go to.

Of course I knew that Terrian was my teacher, but thats not exactly a good thing. Since I was a teenager at the time and all teachers where seen by me as the root of all evil. Now though, in my advanced age (Garus don't age, remember people? I shall be celebrating my 120th birthday soon though if anyone wants to come. Once a party animal, always a party animal.) Thanks to me being this old though and her having passed on a ripe old age, I can freely say who Terrian was, so I think I will do just that for a moment, MISS. O IS TERRIAN, TERRIAN IS MISS O. Now that I finally got that out of my system after all of these years, lets get back to the story.

Now some of you may be wondering how it was I knew who she was at the time. Simple, it doesn't matter what clothes you are wearing, my nose WILL know who you are, as teach found out the hard way.

So, I went to Shadowboxer's house, mansion, thing. Never really bothered to figure out what it was, all I knew and cared about is that it was big enough to have a super party. Which we had done quiet a few times, more or less all our birthdays and even his wife's baby shower have all happened there. Once again though, I'm getting off track.

After a few minutes, a girl about my age, who was slightly pregnant answered the door. Now when I say slightly, I mean I was able to smell it, but she wasn't showing yet. And yes, I can smell things like that. Just imagine how much I loved being able to tell when it was a women's time of month and just hide.

She answered the door and asked me, "Hello, can I help you?"

I replied with a simple, "Um, yes, would you please go and get Shadowboxer for me?"

She nodded and closed the door. After a minute he came to the door in civilian clothing. "Yeah, can I help you?"

"Yes, you see, I sort of found a um, a dead body down near the river road." I sort of murmured out.

"And you didn't go to the police why?" He asked in a tone showing how much he hated people always coming to him.

"Well, you see, it was sort of the body of a well, werewolf."

At this Shadowboxer jumped up straight, yelling, "You found a what?"

"The body of a dead werewolf on the river road. What, wasn't I clear the first time." I replied, starting to get ticked at him not taking me seriously at first, then yelling at me.

"Once again, why didn't you go straight to the police?"

"Well, because I thought that they wouldn't exactly be the best people for the job, I thought you with some help from your friends would be better suited to this kind of situation."

"Oh really? Why is that now."

"Well, mainly because I couldn't help if the police were in charge of the investigation. Minot and all, you know the deal." I said, realizing that I was once again going to have to do something I really did not want to do.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a very good reason to me. If you don't mind now, please go and tell the police." he said while about to shut the door.

I put my foot in the door and said in as calm of a tone as possible, "Let me in please, I can show you why you will need my help once inside." I really didn't want to do what I was about to do.

Shadowboxer looked at me for a second before opening the door and allowing me in, "Make it quick, I have things to do today."

So I stepped into the house, knowing that I was about to do something I could never take back, no matter how badly I would want to.

Once inside the house I stood in the middle of his living room, facing away from him, trying to collect my thoughts for what I was about to do. After sighing, realizing that this was the only way, I told him, "What I am about to show you must never leave this room, is that understood?"

He rolled his eyes before nodding his head in agreement.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay" before transforming, and changing my life as I knew it forever.


End file.
